<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Piece by artisdabest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737464">The Last Piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisdabest/pseuds/artisdabest'>artisdabest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Bonding, Forgiveness, Healing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisdabest/pseuds/artisdabest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brea's and Seladon's sister relationship has went through many bumps in the last few trines. Now that Seladon has joined the resistance and changed her ways both Vapra sisters have learned to get closer. Still there is one final thing they need to fully heal, the last piece and that's what this story is about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The busy week was finally over and Brea sang a low tune beneath her breath as she worked on her last paper for, precisely, that week. She signed the bottom and placed it inside a folder then pushed it aside and leaned back in her chair with a content sigh. She stretched her arms out and headed out of her room to get some fresh air outside. The cold mountain breeze hit her face and the night settled in with only the sound of the crunch of snow as she walked. Everyone was in their homes at this hour already, the glow of the houses being something besides the stars and moons that illuminated the streets. Brea walked some more until she got tired of walking and threw herself on her back in the snow. She looked up at the stars, her breath becoming visible in a tiny cloud and her arms resting on her belly. </p><p>Tomorrow the weekend would start and weekends were always more easy going with much less workload, which was good news for her as one of the main leaders in the resistance. Still her friends were all far away in The Swamps of Sog. They were investigating some strange behavior in which the swaps creatures had begun to experiment because of the darkening. The Swaps were super far from the mountains of Hara'r so no way she could go there by foot, it would take her a whole unum if she did that. So that was bad news, she would just have to wait until they were able to come back to the main camp in Stone in the Wood which was much closer to her. She wished she could spend the weekend with them, it had been a while since they were able to have fun and goof around yet Brea knew that what they were doing was important so she swallowed that wish and just contemplated the idea of spending the weekend alone. She finally got off shaking the snow(or most of it) from her back and walked back to the castle. </p><p>Back inside she found herself finally being able to catch up on some books, so that was a plus. It didn't take her long to finish one and she was already heading for another when she saw something on her shelf she forgot she had. Boxes of puzzles, she loved putting them on and the smaller the pieces the harder it was, and she liked the brain challenge. She grabbed one of the boxes with her favorite image which was the puzzle with a gelfling playing the harp, it just always looked magical to her. She blew the dust away and passed her hand over the image in the box. The night before the weekend started if Tavra wasn't off on a mission for their mother she and her would do puzzles together. Brea got nostalgic and held the box tighter. She missed Tavra, with that in mind she got an idea that was risky but worth the try. </p><p>She walked out of her room with the box held tightly against her chest and knocked on a door in another hallway. Once it opened she saw Seladon who had already taken off her crown and was wearing her nightgown. </p><p>"Brea, is there something wrong?"</p><p>She asked and Brea looked down at the box she held. </p><p>"No, does there need to be something wrong for me to call you?"</p><p>Seladon opened the door more and shrugged. </p><p>"Guess not, I'm just getting used to everyone calling for my help lately. What's that box?"</p><p>Brea held it up for Seladon to see too. </p><p>"It's a puzzle, um since you're done with your duties for today and I finished mine too...um wanna put it together?"</p><p>Seladon looked at the box then at her younger sister. </p><p>"Um sure if you want"</p><p>She let Brea inside her room and closed the door once she came in. Brea sat on the floor and opened the box putting all the pieces out in one single pile. Seladon followed and sat across from her on the floor. They both could notice the awkward tension in the air but neither said anything about it. It had been a long time since they had sat down to do something together for fun.</p><p>"Okay let's start with the corners, and put them...here. All in one pile"</p><p>Seladon hummed and started grabbing all the corners she found with Brea. To break the tension a bit she started a conversation. </p><p>"So I didn't know you had this puzzle"</p><p>Brea shrugged</p><p>"Actually this one is my favorite"</p><p>Seladon looked up at her while Brea kept finding corners. </p><p>"It is? Since when?"</p><p>Brea scratched her head a bit as if she had to go back to recall. </p><p>"Um...honestly, I don't remember when it became my favorite but I remember that when Tavra asked which one should we do I liked to pick this one the most" </p><p>Seladon nodded and looked back down to look for more corners too. </p><p>"Did Tavra have a favorite too?"</p><p>Brea now was the one looking up at her sister. </p><p>"She liked the one with the gelfling hero wearing a blue long shiny cape. Still she never verbally claimed a favorite one. That's just me guessing for what I saw her pick"</p><p>Seladon finished finding corners and so did Brea. </p><p>"Let's flip them to see the images"</p><p>Said Seladon and Brea nodded doing so. </p><p>"What did you two used to do on Saturday morning?"</p><p>Asked Brea, earning a "hmm" from Seladon. </p><p>"You know when Tavra was home. I always saw you two go somewhere"</p><p>Seladon started looking up at the roof and she also scratched her head thinking.</p><p>"We would just sit on top of a hill and listen to the town folks play music in the shops" </p><p>Brea looked up at Seladon making her look down back at her. </p><p>"You liked hearing music?"</p><p>Seladon chuckled </p><p>"I still do. I don't play but I enjoy listening and tapping my hands on my lap to the melody"</p><p>Brea moved her head slightly to her right.</p><p>"Then why didn't you two ever invite me to tag along? I always liked hearing music too and singing"</p><p>Seladon stopped flipping puzzles and placed her hands on her lap.</p><p>"... Tavra tried once but I told her I had already asked you and that you said you preferred to stay reading"</p><p>Brea frowned </p><p>"I don't recall you asking me or me saying that"</p><p>Seladon sigh avoiding her eyes</p><p>"I lied to Tavra, I never asked. I didn't want you to go because I was mad that you never invited me to play puzzles on Friday's nights with you and Tavra"</p><p>Now Brea was the one that sigh </p><p>"Don't you remember? I did once, but you told me puzzles were a waste of time. I got mad and never asked you again"</p><p>Now Brea also stopped flipping the puzzle pieces. </p><p>"That's because I was jealous of you"</p><p>Brea laughed a bit</p><p>"Well I forgive you, sisters always get jealous and fight from time to time"</p><p>Seladon put a sad expression and got up from the floor. Brea looked up to her confused. </p><p>"Yeah from time to time is normal but I was a little snake to you. Mention one activity we did together for fun without Tavra"</p><p>Brea smiled </p><p>"That's easy, remember when we did bracelets and necklaces? We also designed a few hats together and made the guards wear them"</p><p>Seladon crossed her arms</p><p>"That was when we were very small. Name something more recent, like when you and Tavra did puzzles or me and her went to the mountain to hear music. Something around that time"</p><p>Brea's smile disappeared when she realized that in the last few trines there was nothing she and Seladon did for fun, just the two again...unless you counted fighting. </p><p>"I don't understand...I don't know what happened"</p><p>Brea said and Seladon sat in the corner of her bed. She tapped the spot next to her inviting Brea close. She got up and sat next to her older sister.</p><p>"I let my jealousy get out of control Brea. It was anything but normal, I let it get too big. I started having issues with mother because I started to feel that she loved me less. It hurted so I shifted the blame to you. In my mind you were taking the part of mother's love that was supposed to be mine. I saw you in this high pedestal and how she would always give you second chances and listen to your ideas. I wanted that but I wasn't the smart and curious Brea. You were younger, more carefree, prettier. You were what I wish I could be, but the thing was that I couldn't change who I was. So instead I got mad at you and was super mean. Even Tavra tried coursing me back to the right path but I was too mad and blinded. I mean look at all the mistakes I did, the Skeskies drained my kind and all I did was swear even more loyalty to them. What kind of logic is that? I know it must have been confusing to you"</p><p>Brea shifted her look from her sister to her hands. </p><p>"It was, you were one of my big sisters and we used to hang out a lot but one day you just started being super mean to be out of nowhere. Still, I am also to blame, I should have asked you directly but instead I fought fire with fire. At least Tavra tried to make us be cool with each other again. All I did was provoke you more. If you screamed at me I screamed harder, if you said do this I did the opposite, I just wanted to get back at you. That was very immature of me...makes me think I kinda deserve the Order of Lesser Service. Also if I'm being honest the only reason mother would put so much of her time on me is because I'm very stubborn and she had to keep a close eye that I did what I was supposed to do. Plus she was strict with me too, you just never saw it because most of the time she lectured me you would had already left. I also understand that you have always had a bigger pressure than me. The youngest of three, I never even had to think about being a future Maudra, but you did. When mom...left us I understood everything. I thought she was hard on me just because, but I realized she loved me very much, she just had a unique way of showing it. She just wanted me to be on the right path always so that's why she was always on top of me. Same goes to you, mom just wanted you to feel ready, she was worried of what would happen to you the day she wouldn't be able to guide you anymore. Remember the dream space?"</p><p>Seladon nodded</p><p>"Well after you said you weren't going to join the resistance back then, when Aughra vanished you, the first thing mom did was ask for you. She screamed: What did you do with my daughter? Also when we went to the Skeksis the day we learned the harsh truth. The first thing mom told them was to step away from their daughter, you Seladon, she was protective of you. I'm not saying I agree with mother's methods but she truly cared and I'm sorry you felt like it wasn't like that and I'm sorry I didn't help you noticed sooner"</p><p>There was a small quiet moment until Brea spoke again once more.</p><p>"Plus if you were to ask me, I think being the oldest has it's perks, I think you're really also smart, way more organized than me and your beautiful too"</p><p>Brea placed one of her hands on Seladon's shoulder. Seladon placed one of her hands over that one and looked at her.</p><p>"You've matured Brea, your growing up"</p><p>Brea looked surprised</p><p>"I am?"</p><p>Seladon laughed softly</p><p>"Yes, and I'm proud of you. Could we maybe start again? If you can forgive me I liked to have my little sister back"</p><p>They both shared a hug and Brea rested on Seladon's shoulder. </p><p>"I already forgave you, remember? Also that is a great idea, I also would like my big sister back"</p><p>They stayed there for a few more seconds then went back to the floor to finish their puzzle. They talked about stuff that had been happening recently to them, about the resistance, about silly everyday stuff and so on. It was nice not fighting and just enjoying each other's company. In fact they came to realize they indeed shared a lot of similar interests they never even knew the other had. </p><p>"You know what Brea?"</p><p>Seladon said while picking the last puzzle piece.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>She then placed it down finishing the puzzle.</p><p>"I think this puzzle is my favorite too"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>